Believe
by LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume
Summary: A short fanfic set around chapter 89-92. NatsuMikan Oneshot


Summary: A short fanfic set around chapter 89-92. NatsuMikan Oneshot

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

Author's Note: This is a gift and also an apology fic for those readers of Maid for my Sister who are waiting for the NxM sequel of it. This should have been released last June 16, Tuesday, since Tuesday is my schedule for but due to a teacher's weird trip of giving loads of explanatory assignments to us, it took up all my time and I wasn't able to log in to . There's another hitch to the release of What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets. Instead of a weekly release, I might do it every two weeks because of a really hectic schedule. I don't mean to boast but I'm really aspiring to be the editor-in-chief of our school's newsletter so I have myself head on to the editorial work "Ms. Terror" gave me. So anyway, if my time this coming Tuesday will be taken again, I will sure publish What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets the next Tuesday. This fic is also for Natsume x Mikan fans. Please enjoy.

Believe

(Natsume x Mikan)

By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume

"I don't believe Natsume really think that I am blah blah blah," Mikan said. "I know he has a reason why he's doing all this."

"You mean him being with Luna and spreading rumors about you? How blind can you get, Mikan?" one answered disbelievingly.

"He's done all that and you still believe in him? You're nuts," another one from Mikan's classmates said.

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes," one said as they saw Natsume enter the classroom. Mikan approached him.

"Natsume," she uttered his name.

"What is it, Polka? You still haven't heard enough of what I think of you?" he looked away from her.

"I don't believe you, Natsume," she said in a determined tone. "I know you have a reason for doing all this, and I want to know. Please, Natsume, I want to know."

"You want the reason?" he looked at her trying to put his usually blank emotion. "I don't like you. I hate you. I hate your face, your smile, your positive attitude, your cheerfulness, the way you can convince people, you're such a baka!"

Everyone looked at him. Some, including Mikan & Ruka, looked at him disbelievingly. Some looked at him with hate in their eyes for what he just said about Mikan. Some, or just Hotaru, eyed him like she can know the real reason why he did that by just looking at him. Some, especially Yuu and Sumire, looked at him with confused eyes. But even with these different looks in their eyes, they are all asking the same question, "Why on Earth do you try to hurt Mikan?"

"What? 'Can't believe me?" Natsume said. "Say something, you baka." He didn't like to see the look in Mikan's face. He wanted her to punch him and say she hates him more for hurting her, saying those words and all, but he can't say it.

They waited for Mikan to answer. Silence. When Mikan's mouth started to open, they thought that she was gonna do exactly what Natsume want her to do, according to the way she looked. She was just standing there. Her fists balled and her head bent that no one can actually see what her eyes said. All they can see is her dark aura because of the hurt.

"I don't believe you." She said seriously, almost blankly. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Tsk," Natsume grunted.

"Tonight, go to that place," she said. "If you come, I know you'll come, that means you don't really mean everything you said. But if you don't, that means you really hate me, that is, if you really hate me." And she left. Everyone looked at Natsume who was in pain inside. He wanted to cry out loud and call out Mikan's name. But he can't.

7:00 p.m. The same sakura tree where Natsume kissed Mikan...

Mikan stood there and touched the tree's bark and looked up. She reminisced the night he kissed her, the times she annoyed him when he rested there. Her classmates watched her from inside the building.

An hour passed and no Natsume showed up. Her classmates started to tell her to just go back to her room and sleep. She kept on waiting for him.

Another hour passed and her classmates started using their alices at her just to make her go back to her room. None worked since she can nullify it and she still kept on waiting at her.

Another hour passed and most of her classmates have gone to their rooms already. The ones left are Hotaru, Yuu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko, Mochu and Kitsuneme. They wanted to approach Mikan, Ruka especially, but he just felt Hotaru's cold hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she shook her head. Her eyes were saying, "There's nothing left we can do." Ruka's shoulder droop and he went back.

Another hour passed and it rained so hard. Hotaru, Yuu, and Ruka are the only ones left. Hotaru made Yuu and Ruka go back to their rooms and said she'll be alright. When the two left, Hotaru went to Mikan with an umbrella.

"Let's go," she said. Mikan just shook her head.

"I know that Nat—" Hotaru raised a hand telling her to stop.

"You really are such a persistent baka," she just said. She turned around then stopped. "Just make sure you'll be alright." And then she left. Mikan watched her as her shadow disappeared in the darkness. Then she sat down under the sakura tree and hugged her knees and cried.

Another hour passed. It's already 12 midnight. Mikan has fallen asleep with her face still wet with tears.

Meanwhile, Natsume was actually just inside his room, trying to sleep. He went directly there as soon as the classes ended. He just laid there as he fought the urge to go and meet Mikan. He looked at the clock. "Hn, a few more minutes before midnight, she probably won't be there anymore."

He stood up, and decided to take a walk. He was getting near the Sakura tree when he saw a person seated there looking like he's crying. He approached her and saw that it's Mikan, wet by the rain. At first he thought she was just crying until he realized she is asleep. He sat beside her and took her head to his shoulder. _Just this night, _he thought to himself. As it rained harder, he let his tears fall and be washed by the rain.

"I'm so sorry, Mikan, I wish you'd forgive me for saying all those bad stuff about you but I know you won't after all that. I just did that because I wanted to protect you but I can't say anything to you. I love you," he said as he cried.

"Nat..su..me.." he heard her murmur his name. He looked at her and was ready to push her as he thought she was already awake but he saw her eyes still shut the same way but a tear escaped it. He cried harder. He realized that even in her sleep, Mikan would remember her, his skin, his breath, his smell, everything. Mikan heard it all, in her dreams, and felt the pain that Natsume kept inside. He took her to a tree in front of Hotaru's bedroom window and kissed her forehead. Then he knocked at Hotaru's window and fled away. Hotaru saw Mikan and took her inside her room. Before she closed her window, she tried looking if he's watching somewhere but saw nothing. _So, he actually came, _she thought as she took care of Mikan.

Natsume saw Hotaru take Mikan inside and fled to the Northern woods. There he cried and shouted as the rain fell harder, joining him as he released all his feelings… 

* * *

So, that's all guys, I hope you were touched by the story because I based that on myself. I really cried in my sleep and dreamt of someone who hurt me. So please read and review, I'll be posting What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets this Tuesday or if not, next Tuesday. Again, I'm really, really sorry for the long delay.


End file.
